


I've hunted for you

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem. Who's point of veiw? You'll have to deside for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've hunted for you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I am not a poet, I don't even play one on T.V. I have no idea where this came from, I think my muse was on drugs
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

I've hunted for you, through time and space.

Searching galaxies for your face.

I've had lovers, I've enjoyed their embrace,

Knowing no one could ever take your place.

 

I've hunted for you, everyday.

Searching universes along the way.

Every step of my journey I pray,

If ever I find you, I'll know what to say.

 

I've hunted for you, looking everywhere.

Searching for you, hoping you'll be there.

If ever I find you, I'll lay my soul bare.

Hoping somehow, it will make you care.


End file.
